It's Obvious
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Inseong bertanya dan Jaeyoon menjawab dengan jujur, lagipula jawaban Jaeyoon kan sudah jelas. Tags : JaeSeong, SF9 (saya ngga tahu mau nulis summary gimana)


.

It's Obvious (Inseong x Jaeyoon)

 _BlueBerry's 19th Story_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Jaeyoon itu orang yang pandai mencari bahan obrolan dan meramaikan suasana, tipe pengganggu bagi sebagian orang juga tipe teman menyenangkan bagi sebagian orang. Inseong tidak tahu harus menempatkan dirinya pada 'sebagian orang' yang pertama atau 'sebagian orang' yang kedua, dia tidak menganggap Jaeyoon begitu mengganggu dengan berbagai celoteh atau candaannya, namun Inseong juga tidak menganggap Jaeyoon sebagai teman menyenangkan. Bukan Inseong menganggap Jaeyoon sebagai teman menyebalkan, tapi Inseong tidak berpikir perasaannya setuju kalau dia mengatakan Jaeyoon hanya sekedar teman baginya.

Inseong harus meralat saat dia tidak menganggap Jaeyoon begitu mengganggu, tentu ada masa dimana Inseong merasa terganggu dengan celoteh berisik Jaeyoon. Kurang tepat untuk mengatakan dia terganggu saat mendengar celoteh Jaeyoon mungkin, lebih tepatnya dia terganggu saat melihat Jaeyoon bercanda dengan Dawon. Dawon sendiri bukan orang menyebalkan dan hanya senang melontarkan candaan, tidak berbeda dengan Jaeyoon maupun Inseong, tapi Inseong berpikir untuk memasukkan Dawon dalam daftar nama orang yang tidak disukainya setiap kali melihat Dawon bercanda dengan Jaeyoon secara dekat.

.

Tubuh Jaeyoon membungkuk untuk memperhatikan ekspresi Inseong yang tidak menyenangkan, membuat orang lain enggan mendekati sekedar menanyakan 'ada apa'. Jaeyoon bergidik karena lirikan Inseong padanya, namun tidak mengurungkan niat untuk menempatkan diri di sebelah Pemuda yang lebih dewasa satu tahun darinya tersebut . . .

"Kau menyukai Dawon?" Inseong memulai obrolan dengan pertanyaan yang dibalas ekspresi tidak mengerti Jaeyoon, tentu tidak mengerti kenapa mereka membicarakan topik serius dan berat seperti ini daripada membahas lalu lintas yang semakin padat atau suasana musim semi yang teduh karena turun hujan pagi tadi

"Iya, aku menyukainya. Dia teman yang baik, dan menyenangkan" Decakan sebal Inseong menjadi balasan dari jawaban Jaeyoon, sementara Jaeyoon masih memasang ekspresi tidak mengerti karena Inseong memasang ekspresi yang lebih buruk dari sebelumnya

"Siapa yang lebih kau sukai diantara aku dan Dawon?" Pertanyaan Inseong membuat Jaeyoon mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, tengah menimbang jawaban dengan berulang kali menoleh ke arah Inseong dan arah depan –seolah membayangkan Dawon berada di hadapannya–

"Aku menyukai Inseong-Hyung dan Dawon, Hyung dan Dawon adalah teman yang menyenangkan. Tentu ada saatnya kalian menjadi menyebalkan, tapi tidak semenyebalkan itu" Jaeyoon menatap bingung pada Inseong yang memegangi kepalanya seperti frustasi memikirkan sesuatu, membuat Jaeyoon mengusap bahunya dengan berharap itu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik

"Kalau bukan sebagai teman, siapa yang kau pilih diantara aku dan Dawon?" Inseong memperjelas pertanyaan, walau sepenuhnya tidak yakin bahwa Jaeyoon akan mengerti maksud pertanyaannya

"Bukan sebagai teman, artinya hanya orang yang sebatas tahu atau orang yang mengaguminya begitu? Ah, mungkin aku lebih menyukai Dawon. Dia pandai melakukan banyak hal, dia bisa bicara menggunakan Bahasa Asing walaupun wajahnya tidak meyakinkan, juga dia pandai membuat orang lain merasa terhibur dengan tingkah konyolnya" Komentar Jaeyoon dengan gaya mengusap dagu, berlagak seperti detektif yang tengah memecahkan kode sulit dari sebuah kasus

"Lalu, apa aku tidak memiliki daya tarik? Aku memiliki nilai tinggi sewaktu ujian masuk Perguruan Tinggi, dan aku juga tidak buruk dalam melakukan sesuatu yang konyol" Protes Inseong membuat Jaeyoon terkekeh, merasa lucu karena Inseong terkesan membanggakan bagian 'aku juga tidak buruk dalam melakukan sesuatu yang konyol'

"Ah, tentu Inseong-Hyung memiliki daya tarik sendiri. Hyung pandai melakukan percakapan dalam Bahasa Inggris, yah Dawon juga tidak buruk melakukannya sih. Hyung juga tidak malu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang konyol dan menyenangkan, walau tentu Hyung kalah telak dari Dawon dalam hal itu. Eo! Hyung itu tampan! Eung . . . tapi, Dawon juga tidak jelek" Jaeyoon hanya meringis, melihat Inseong yang memandang sebal padanya sebelum menunduk

"Diantara aku dan Dawon, siapa yang lebih kau sukai untuk dijadikan sebagai Kekasih?" Inseong bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Jaeyoon, khawatir menemukan ekspresi cerah Jaeyoon selagi membicarakan terkesan 'mengagungkan' Dawon hingga membuatnya sungguhan menaruh Dawon dalam daftar orang yang tidak dia sukai tanpa kesalahan dari orang itu sendiri

"Inseong-Hyung. Inseong-Hyung memiliki kantung yang tebal, jadi aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan uang perjalanan dalam kencan, entah ingin kencan di Taman Kota seperti ini, di tepi Pantai Haeundae, di pinggir Sungai Han, atau tempat lainnya" Jawab Jaeyoon dengan anggukan yakin, sewaktu Inseong melirik padanya untuk meyakinkan. Tangan Inseong merangkul leher Jaeyoon, mencandainya dengan sebal karena jawaban terakhir

"Kau ini, alasan macam apa itu" Kesal Inseong yang dibalas tawa keras Jaeyoon, bisa mengundang tatapan terganggu dari orang sekitar yang tidak pernah dipedulikan oleh keduanya. Inseong melepas rangkulannya pada leher Jaeyoon, turut melontarkan tawa dengan keras pada akhirnya

"Hyung, pertanyaanmu konyol. Aku sudah menjadi Kekasihmu, artinya aku lebih memilihmu dari semua orang yang berada di lingkungan Kampus ini, tidak dengan 'senior keren' seperti Youngbin-Hyung, tidak juga dengan 'teman menggila' seperti Dawon, bahkan 'junior tampan seperti Pangeran' macam Rowoon" Inseong tersenyum pada bagian awal, namun kembali merengut pada bagian akhir

"Bukankah kau mengatakan, bahwa aku adalah Kekasihmu? Kenapa kau terus memuji orang lain di hadapanku? Kau mengatakan aku memiliki daya tarik sendiri, namun mengatakan bahwa Youngbin itu keren, Dawon pandai menggunakan Bahasa Asing, dan Rowoon tampan seperti Pangeran" Jaeyoon mengangguk sok mengerti dengan lontaran protes dari Inseong

"Itu artinya aku memilih Inseong-Hyung, bukan karena Hyung adalah orang yang keren, orang yang pandai, atau orang yang tampan. Aku memilih Inseong-Hyung, karena itu adalah Inseong-Hyung" Senyuman Jaeyoon seharusnya membuat Inseong tersenyum atau melontarkan tawa kecil, tapi dia masih melancarkan aksi kesal dan hanya merespon dengan mendengus kesal

"Secara tidak langsung, kau mengatakan bahwa aku ini tidak keren, tidak pandai, dan tidak tampan?" Hanya cengiran Jaeyoon yang membalas perkataan Inseong, memperburuk ekspresi wajah dari Inseong yang kini melipat tangannya dan menatap tajam Pemuda Lee di sebelahnya

"Aku . . . hanya memberi komentar yang realistis, tapi Inseong-Hyung lebih keren dari Youngbin-Hyung dan lebih pandai dari Dawon dalam beberapa hal" Tangan Jaeyoon menepuk bahu Inseong untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik, memasang senyum lebar yang terkesan bodoh tanpa merasa bersalah. Inseong mengernyit karena satu nama yang belum disebutkan oleh Jaeyoon

"Lalu, siapa yang lebih tampan diantara aku dan Rowoon?" Pertanyaan Inseong membuat Jaeyoon menghembuskan nafas, pertanyaan ini sama saja seperti menanyakan 'siapa yang lebih diantara Johnny Suh dan Chittaphon Ten'

"Hyung, kau harus membuat perbandingan yang tidak akan menjadi begitu meyakitkan. Ah, jangan memasang wajah begitu" Jaeyoon memasang ekspresi tidak nyaman, merasa bersalah karena jawaban jujur yang dia berikan sepertinya membuat Inseong semakin kesal

"Apa kau tidak marah, kalau aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Hwiyoung dan memuji Hwiyoung itu manis dan lucu saat kita bertemu?" Inseong berusaha memberi paham pada Jaeyoon, karena Jaeyoon terus bersikap seperti tidak mengetahui letak kesalahannya sedari tadi

"Tidak, aku tidak mungkin marah. Hwiyoung kan saudara sepupumu, jadi itu hal yang wajar" Iya sih, Inseong ingat kalau Jaeyoon dan Dawon juga saudara sepupu secara tidak langsung (susunan keluarga Jaeyoon sedikit rumit, tapi intinya Dawon termasuk saudara sepupu Jaeyoon). Respon Jaeyoon yang cenderung datar membuat Inseong menghembuskan nafas, memikirkan seseorang yang dia pikir bisa memberi efek pada Jaeyoon seperti efek Dawon padanya

"Kau tidak marah juga, kalau aku memuji Seolhyun itu cantik dan baik? Kupikir, suaranya tidak begitu buruk, dan dia memiliki gerakan tari yang bagus. Tubuhnya juga sangat menarik. Intinya, dia itu sungguhan tipe ida . . . " Kepala Inseong terangkat untuk melihat Jaeyoon yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi berbahaya, membuat alarm di dalam kepala Inseong berdering keras

"Menginap di rumah temanmu saja, malam ini" Bahkan Jaeyoon melupakan embel 'Hyung' saat memanggil Inseong, menandakan dirinya sangat tidak menyukai pembicaraan Inseong. Inseong mengerjap dan menyusul langkah Jaeyoon yang mulai meninggalkan dirinya

"Sayang, jangan marah. Aku tidak serius mengatakan Seolhyun adalah tipe idaman paling sempurna, aku serius tentang Seolhyun itu cantik dan baik, tapi kau yang menjadi tipe idamanku saat ini. Jadi, aku tidak bisa kalau menjauh darimu untuk satu hari" Masa bodoh dengan orang yang memperhatikan drama picisan mereka, Inseong harus meyakinkan Jaeyoon agar dia tidak perlu menginap di tempat temannya. Bukan apa, semua temannya bisa menjadikan dirinya sebagai bahan candaan selama satu bulan karena diusir oleh Kekasihnya saat dia memuji orang yang pernah disukai semasa tingkat tiga Sekolah Menengah Atas

"Kalau begitu, Hyung tidur saja di ruang tamu, malam ini" Inseong tersenyum karena Jaeyoon sudah kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung', juga karena Jaeyoon mengijinkan dirinya tidur di apartemen mereka. Bukan masalah, kalau dia tidur di ruang tamu tanpa kasur lembut yang biasa dijadikan trampoline oleh keponakan Jaeyoon, juga tanpa selimut tebal yang melindungi dan menghangatkan tubuhnya. Kursi nyaman favorit Jaeyoon juga bisa dialihfungsikan menjadi tempat tidur nyaman, dan Inseong tahu bahwa Jaeyoon tidak akan tega membiarkan dirinya tidur tanpa selimut di ruang tamu

"Aku menyukaimu" Mata Inseong menyipit untuk memberi senyuman pada Jaeyoon, senyuman yang bisa membuat sebagian kecil pelajar perempuan di Perguruan Tinggi berteriak senang (tentu sebagian besarnya sudah sibuk untuk memperhatikan Rowoon dan berusaha mencari perhatiannya). Jaeyoon bukan golongan diantara pelajar perempuan tadi, jadi dia hanya mendeham dan mengusap sisi wajah yang mulai berubah warna seperti kepiting

"Aku juga menyukai Inseong-Hyung" Lupakan tentang Rowoon yang tampan, Youngbin yang keren, atau Dawon yang gila (maaf, Dawon, tapi Inseong serius saat mengatakannya), Inseong hanya perlu berpikir tentang Jaeyoon yang tersenyum di hadapannya. Bukan senyuman sok polos yang membuat Inseong kesal sedari tadi, tapi sungguhan senyum polos yang mengingatkan Inseong tentang alasan pertama dia menyukai Jaeyoon. Lupakan tentang Jaeyoon yang begitu tidak peka terhadap perasaan Inseong namun juga memiliki perasaan yang begitu sensitif, lagipula Inseong menyukai Jaeyoon karena itu adalah Jaeyoon. Inseong menyukai Jaeyoon, Kim Inseong sangat sangat sangat sangat menyukai Lee Jaeyoon.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Fanfic request Yuanita-Eonni, di request dari bulan lalu tapi baru bisa diselesain sekarang setelah liat beberapa momen JaeDa atau DaJaeSeong -walaupun seringnya ngeliat mereka cuma bercanda aja sih, bukan momen manis kayak couple gitu-. Semoga ngga terlalu mengecewakan ya, Eonni. Gomawo, yang mau baca. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
